


The C Word

by satanic_panic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You wait up for Hopper one night.





	The C Word

Sitting on the kitchen counter, you watched the seconds tick by on the clock, hours had passed, and Hopper still wasn't home, hours had passed, and you were starting to think that maybe he wouldn't be coming home at all; you needed something to take your mind away from everything, and hopped off of the counter before heading to the bedroom. On the table, beside the lamp, your copy of 'The Great Gatsby' begged for you to pick it up, and after a moment of quiet contemplation, you decided it wouldn't hurt to read just a few pages; after quickly changing into one of Hopper's shirts and a pair of black jogging bottoms, you crawled beneath the duvet, on his side of the bed, and grabbed your book. 

Just a few pages soon turned into a few chapters, and you wound up being so enamoured and focused on your book that you failed to hear the sound of a car approaching; you heard the door open, though, perking up and closing your book before putting it back in its place and sliding out of the bed. You raced to the living room, finding Hopper, the man himself, on the sofa with a cigarette and a beer. He smiled a little when he saw you. 

"Thought you were asleep," he admitted, licking his lips and watching as you walked over before plopping yourself down on his lap. 

You shook your head, sighing. "No, I… I was waiting up for you." 

Hopper shook his head, placing his beer down on the table next to the sofa before wrapping his arm around your waist and shifting a little so that he was a bit more comfortable. "Keep doin' that and you're gonna make yourself sick." 

The remark made you roll your eyes as you took the cigarette from his hand and stole a drag. "You're one to talk,  _ Chief _ ." 

Licking his lips, Hopper let out a low groan at the way you said his title; he had always loved the way you said it, something about the way the letters rolled from your tongue just drove him absolutely and utterly wild. "Are we really gonna start playing that game, sweetheart?" 

The smallest of smirks came to lay across your lips as you looked at him oh so horribly innocently. "What game?" 

The grip on your waist grew tighter as Hopper growled beneath his breath. "Don't play sweet an' innocent with me, now, (y/n)." 

His voice was commanding, and you couldn't deny that you loved it, you loved when he was dominant with you, just as you loved the way he held you, made you feel so small. "Sorry, Chief." 


End file.
